one_piece_new_era_of_the_marinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zora Three-Piece
Zora Three-Piece, or Ne-Jiwa (Less commonly refferred to) is the first mate of the Freedom Reigns Pirates, as well boasting a high gifted title of the World's Greatest Swordsman, not only for her ability to smith and craft blades herself, to recognize and feel the potential of swords just by holding them, but also for her swordsmanship that is said to sever warships, cities, and islands all with single waves of her blade. She is also commonly referred to as a Goddess, with her angelic appearance and white hair, though she shrugs this remark and becomes cold and complacent when used to associate her. Though a beautiful appearance, her demeanor couldn't be anything less of ghastly. She is cold, warranting violence and quick solutions to problems that are more diplomatic. She is solemn and rarely talks good of anyone outside of her crew, this is simply her way of dealing with others. She prefers not to speak to opponents even when engaged in combat, though her anger can make outbursts common, she is unwilling to do so while calm. Zora is known far and wide with her title of swordsmanship that is unmatched, she has fought thousands of blades, and none have come close to besting her skills. This though has settled her with much infamy, for she shows no favor among enemies, she will fight any sword that is posed against her whether it be a marine, pirate, or revolutionary. She won't show mercy even to civilians who challenge her (though Charlotte has instilled in her a virtue to spare those who stupidly challenge her). She has settled many debacles, cutting down areas and even some islands to make a point. When joining the Freedom Reign Pirates, her bounty had only raised as so did her skill. Appearance Zora has gray-white hair that goes down to about her shoulders, then down a separate strand do her wings flow from her hair out to her sides. Her eyes are a dark shade of solid pink, with triangular white pupils. She wears a gown with silver coloring on the bodice, a belt of white roses is tied around the waist area of her dress. The skirt of her gown is dark-blue with ebony colored fur adorning the hem, the same color as her clothe arm bindings with gold crests at her knuckle. She also wears a furry collar around her neck, separated by her gown. Swordsmanship (Zenith) Zora has not only striven to be skillful in her craft, but the current World's Greatest Swordsman is not a name simply for boasting rights. With the ability to cut through stone, steel, diamond, seastone and even break apart blades imbued with haki if hers is stronger. She can weld many types of swords, and currently owns 4, two of great great, one of supreme grade, and her last is an artifact of unknown potential. She is able to wield two swords at the same time, masterfully and powerfully being able to will the blades in all directions and to accompany any opponent. Her ability to send flying blade attacks is unmatched, due to her indescribable upper body strength. When deftly used, swords can be invaluable for blocking projectiles like cannonballs and spears without getting hurt in the process. A great swordsman doesn't hold to just one sword in combat, they rely on a variety of blades to aid them, as well for more combat ability. Zora is known for her ownership of one of the strongest long swords known on the current sea, the Yoru, made famous through the pirate warlord Dracule Mihawk. Though this is her strongest blade, she also has other blades that she presents first so that she learns not rely on a strong blade over her own strength. Weapons Blades of Moonlight: 'Zora commonly uses these blades due to their deft ability, as well as showing her strength and not sundering her reputation by simply using fantastically made swords. They're a pair of slim broadswords, the blade being a faded glowing purple color, while the guard is molded to look like a flower, though it doesn't have any ability to flow like one. The handles are metal made, to add weight and to balance the blade, though they're not wrapped, to increase grip strength ability while wielding them. These swords are special to Zora, seeing as they were smithed by herself atop a moonlight mountain, on a forge that's said to become enchanted when one uses it during weather or serene conditions. Through this, her blades have the ability to capture light their their blades and scabbards, being able to release this strength through bursts or movements as she wills it. '''Akarui: '''While traveling the world and defeating swordsmen, Zora traveled to the sky islands of skypiea (with her ability to fly, she was able to traverse to the island with ease). When exploring the grounds of the Upper Yard, she came a crossed a mighty sword, clad in white and stuck into the side of an ancient stone. It resembles the dark blade Yoru that Mihawk wielded, but the blade was white and the gems in it's guard were red instead of blue. Though she is great at discerning blades and their worth, this sword is still unknown in potential to her. It is the same size as Yoru, and is widely just as powerful as she is aware. She has never had to use this blade in combat, and rarely thinks she ever will. '''Yoru: '''Yoru is one of the strongest swords in the world. It is one of the twelve Saijo O Wazamono and a "Black Sword/Blade" (黒刀 ''Kokutō?). Yoru is an ornately decorated and very long blade with a total length of at least 7 feet, as it is seen to be at least a full head taller than Zora herself when it is placed on her back. On the hilt of this blade is a crossguard, though the bars between the blade and the hilt are much longer than average. The blade itself is pitch-black with a very strong sheen, and its shape is similar to the German "Großes Messer", a single-edged long sword with a slight curve at the end of the blade. Overall, Yoru looks like a large black cross. Yoru does not possess a sheath, so Zora simply keeps it strapped to her back when not in use. Yoru has tremendous power, as it was seen destroying Don Krieg's flagship with a single strike. While Yoru is the sharpest blade in the world, it is also gentle. This is demonstrated in the way that Zora can deflect the course of bullets that are aimed at her with only a slight touch of the sword. She can also launch a massive slashing attack of compressed air or energy that can reach at an extremely long distance, sending spiraling waves at the opponent at pinpoint accuracy, and capable of slicing a mountain of ice from afar. Devil Fruit - Basa Basa no Mi The Basa Basa no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to sprout permanent wings on their back. "Basa" (翼) is short for "Tsubasa", which means "wing" or "wings" in japanese. Whenever the wings are used or if they flap, the white feathers will actually fall off the wings. It is called the wing- wing fruit or the fly fly fruit. The major strength of the fruit, displayed by Zora, is the ability to sprout wings that are permanent. This allows her to, literally, fly. With this, the user can attack from above and make close sneak attacks. Another strength is limit. There is no limit as to how far or wide the user can fly, the more stamina the user has the more farther they can fly. When eaten, Zora did mention that "her bones felt empty", this could imply that the user of the Basa Basa no Mi gains hollow bones, like birds. Another special strength of the fruit is it allows Zora to change the shape of her wings, she can "dock" them by having them sit tightly together on her back, she can make them thinner so she can fly faster, or she can make them bigger and/or more thicker to go higher. Techniques * 'Sora Doriru '(Sky Drill): Zora covers most of her body with her wings, which she makes thinner. She then spins around rapidly like a drill, she then collides with the enemy. The enemy usually spins around with her attack,after being hit. Weather or not she can see is unknown. * '''Shiro Bōru o hakai (White Wrecking Ball): ''Zora flies as high as she can, in the current area, and she spins around rapidly into a ball. She then, after thickening her wings, covers herself with her wings and launches herself at blinding speeds towards the enemy. * '''Furasshu o goran kudasai '(Visi-Flash): Zora flies straight through the enemy and aims a fist at the enemy, she goes so fast that the impact of her punch is delayed. When she stops, a few seconds afterwards the impact catches up and slams the enemy into the direction that she intends to punch them in. * Sora Tatsumaki Doriru '(''Sky Tornado Drill): Zora thickens one wing and thins the other. She spins around so rapidly, that she actually turns herself into a living tornado. She can also hurl people in and out of the tornado, and can suck in multiple enemies at once. Haki '''Haki is a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the typical senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. Broadly speaking, there are two types of Haki available to everyone, given the proper training, but there is a third type that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to possess. In simple terms, Haki is an ability to sense and predict spiritual energy (Kenbunshoku), use life force as physical reinforcement (Busoshoku), and, for the rare "chosen ones", overpower enemies' willpower with your own (Haoshoku). * Kenbushoku (Observation) - Mastered: '''is a form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see normally. The most common usage of this Haki allows the user to sense the presence of others. It states that to fully master this ability would allow the user to see others even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. When viewed this way, the user can't actually see the person with any physical characteristics, but rather recognizes the target(s) by their "aura" which forms as a light silhouette on a dark background. The user can also use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack much easier to evade with enough skill. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". It appears that the more killing intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict, although more skilled users can predict moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. If trained enough, users of advanced Kenbunshoku Haki (such as Katakuri and Luffy) can even see slightly into the future. Charlotte Katakuri was able to dodge Busoshoku Haki-imbued attacks using his Logia-like Devil Fruit ability by seeing the attack coming in the immediate future, and making his body flow around the strikes to avoid them. This technique demonstrates that advanced-level Observation Haki is capable of allowing Logia users to defend against Haki-based attacks. When trained highly enough, this type of Haki has been proven to be an effective countermeasure for shapeshifting Devil Fruit users like Logia or Special Paramecia against Busoshoku Haki. With Kenbunshoku Haki, they can predict their opponents' attacks and quickly change the shape of their bodies to avoid contact. An example of this is Charlotte Katakuri who creates holes in his body so the attacks pass through him without touching him, giving the impression that Busoshoku Haki does not work on him, while it actually does not make any contact at all. Though the power allows the user to predict most attacks, it can be circumvented by various means. It cannot predict inherently random attacks; for example, Luffy managed to bypass Enel's Mantra by bouncing his fists off a nearby wall, to prevent himself and thus Enel from knowing where they would land. This power also does not make the user any faster than normal, so the user's ability to dodge is dependent on their speed; Enel was unable to avoid Luffy's finishing move because it was moving too fast, even though he was able to predict it. Likewise, Luffy's Gear Second was able to outpace Boa Sandersonia, despite her ability to read his moves. * '''Busoshoku (Armament) - Legendary: is a form of Haki that allows the user to use their spirit to create, in essence, an invisible armor around themselves, providing potentially incredible offensive and defensive capabilities. Notably, this form of Haki can be used to injure Devil Fruit users that are otherwise immune to certain kinds of physical harm, mainly Logia users. Naturally, this "invisible armor" can also be used as a weapon to strike others with. It can be used to augment the user's own physical attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued into weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack and/or weapon enhanced by Busoshoku Haki hits immensely harder than it would normally without it. This type of Haki also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user whose body has been altered by their fruit in any way, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia or Paramecia users. However, unlike Seastone, it does not actually nullify a user's Devil Fruit powers, so it still allows them to defend themselves, and continue fighting normally. By the same effect, this Haki can also be used as a higher level of offensive power, more so than just bypassing a foe's Devil Fruit powers. Through the constant application of Busoshoku Haki can trigger a phenomenon known as "Black Sword/Blade" (黒刀 Kokutō?), which rarely appears on certain blades. This appears whenever blade-wielding Busoshoku Haki users applies "Armament: Hardening" on their blades temporarily as long as that haki is used. However, there are certain blades such as Ryuma's Shusui, which was rumored to have become a permanent black blade after many battles. Said use of advanced Busoshoku involves channeling excess Haki from around one's body through one's fists. This allows the repelling of an enemy without making direct contact or using brute force. An even higher grade of this technique causes the user's Haki to reach inside the target's body and destroy them from within. When two opponents using Busoshoku Haki clash, the one with the stronger Busoshoku Haki is more likely to be victorious. This can make it difficult to overcome an opponent's Haki in a brute force battle. However, it has been shown that superior Busoshoku Haki is not an absolute defense, and can be overcome as long as the other opponent has superior physical strength. Busoshoku Haki is subjected for depletion if used for long periods of time as Busoshoku Haki is proportional to the amount of spiritual life force an individual possesses and its stamina limiting. After the threshold is reached, the user will be unable to use it for a certain amount of time. It appears that the more Haki is used, the faster it will deplete. The users are unable to use Haki until they regain their stamina to use it again. Awakening Through many battles and much training, Zora as unearthed a form of swordplay that outranks any seen in history. She unlocked an awakening, an ability called Heaven's field. It's an awakening much like a reality-marble, one that changes the very area around her and her foes, physically forming a different location simply with her will alone. Zora transports her opponents to this wheat field, one with a dark grey sky and a huge blue moon overlooking the battlefield. The area looks unending, and is so long as Zora wills it to, the only way to escape if for her to turn it off, or if she is killed. In this reality marble, Zora's strength is tripled, making hue slashes and cutting down foes much easier, and makes all of her attacks much stronger than they were before. Along with this, is the ability to summon and manipulate swords in this world. Crating them out of thin air, and then commanding them to fly at opponents, independently slash them, and change direction in the air to chase opponent's. There has been no foe to escape this awakening, it's only been shared as a rumor through such abilities. Biography Unknown Category:Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirates Category:Freedom Reign Pirates